The Famous Man in the Suit
by Hotch Fan
Summary: "I will tell you the same thing I said before, Mr. Reese: The event is a Halloween party and a costume is strictly required to gain entry..."


**Here's a small, belated Halloween fic and I can't believe it guys, but I was finally able to write a PoI fic that did not ****have even a touch of angst! *throws confetti* ****Seriously, is not that writing angst is a bad thing, because I love doing it, but I'm glad I finally wrote a light (and fun, I hope) fic.**

**As always, thanks to the lovely ****_PJTL156_**** for the beta, and a ****gentle reminder that**** I don't owe Person of Interest or any of its characters, in case you thought I did :P**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Title: The Famous Man in the Suit.**

With the flick of a keystroke Finch answered Reese's call. He was inmediately overwhelmed by the sudden and undesirable noise emanating from his ear piece.

"Mr. Reese, is everything okay with Miss Smith?"

Finch voice was louder than usual as he questioned the former CIA agent about the welfare of their new number, even if he could see she was okay through the several security cameras in the place.

"Yeah, everything's fine. She's dancing with her friends."

Finch's eyes flickered toward the screen showing Miss Smith doing what he supposed was considered 'dancing these days. Of course he did not considered as music that loud and senseless noise either.

He was brought out of his irrelevant musing when he hear Reese's voice.

"What was that, Mr. Reese?"

There was a moment of silence, at least from Mr. Reese's part, and when the man spoke again Finch could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Am I interrupting something, Finch?"

Finch shook his head, even if he knew the other man couldn't see him. "No, of course not. It's just- that distasteful noise in the background is very distracting. What were you saying?"

"I said I don't like this, Harold."

Finch frowned, quickly scanning the footage on each of his screens, finding nothing different.

"Would you care to elaborate, Mr. Reese?"

Finch watched as Reese turned his attention in the direction of the camera where Finch was watching him.

"You know what I'm talking about, Finch."

Finch frown deepened, and then he understood what he meant. Ah, they were back to that particular issue, it seemed. Finch pursed his lips.

"Yes, yes I do, which is not quite surprising considering the many times we have discussed it. I will tell you the same thing I said before, Mr. Reese: The event is a _Halloween_ party and a costume is _strictly _required to gain entry; and as you said it yourself, that simple fact makes it the best place to anyone who wanted to attack Miss Smith."

"I get it Finch, but was this particular costume really necessary?" Reese voice was annoyed as he asked.

Finch's lips curled up "Well, I'm sure you've heard of the disadvantages of buying a Halloween costume at the last minute, and one of them is you don't find much to choose from. Of course, the fact you are not of average height made it much more difficult find something. It was either the one you are wearing right now or a frankly tasteless chicken costume, Mr. Reese."

Finch hear Reese chuckle on the other side of the line before he returning his attention back to the search on Miss Smith's ex-boyfriend.

"You know, Finch," Reese started after a moment, his voice smooth. "I think I should have just left the suit on."

Finch stopped tapping, arching an eyebrow. "Oh? And who were you supposed to have been then, Mr. Reese?"

"Do you really have to ask, Finch? I would have been myself, of course; or more specifically, "The Man in the Suit.""

Finch blinked at the screen before him, taken aback by Reese's answer.

"While I admit that would have been a fairly _creative _costume, Mr. Reese, I really don't think it would have been quite... suitable for this palicular event. I think a man in a suit would have attracted too much attention in a room full of people in costumes."

"You may be right, Finch. I just saw myself over there," Reese nodded slightly to the right. "and he's pretty well accompanied."

Finch frowned, looking to where Reese had pointed him. Sure enough, he spotted fairly quickly the man dressed in a plain, dark suit, white shirt and without a tie. He was certainly accompanied well by two very attractive young women. Intrigued, Finch watched the rest of his screens looking for a better take on the man.

Finding it, Finch was about to tell Reese there was no way to determine whether the man was really disguised as "The Man in the Suit" when he watched the man pull out what clearly looked like a water gun, pointing and shooting a blast of water directly to the knee of another man, dressed as Freddy Krueger.

Amused, Finch watched as "Krueger" dropped to the floor clutching his knee, followed by cheers and applauses from the crowd that had gathered around.

Finch hear Reese's quite, almost imperceptible chuckle, and was about to make a witty remark about what he just saw, when out of nowhere a young woman dressed in a tiny police uniform made her way through the crowd, reaching where "The Man in the Suit" stood, handcuffed him and efficiently take him away from the crowd and the two women.

With both people out of sight, everyone around returned to their own affairs.

Finch watched as Reese turned his attention to Miss Smith, and he guiltily did the same on his screen, relieved to see she was still on the dance floor.

He cleared his throat. "You should be thankful I chose you another costume, Mr. Reese, considering what just happened."

"I don't know, Finch, that kind of arrest seemed quite appealing."

Finch smiled, shaking his head. Watching Reese in his costume, Finch could't help but think how appropriate it truly was, even if Mr. Reese did not see it himself, or appreciate.

There was no other Superman more real than the man before him; ready risk his own life in order to save another one.

Smiling, with the almost drowned sound of Reese's breathing by the music, Finch returned to his work: finding out who wanted to kill Miss Smith.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**A/N: I know that with what happened with Hurricane Sandy, Finch and Reese probably wouldn't have been working the numbers, and there wouldn't even be a party, but this idea was too good to pass up, so... Also, If you want to see Reese wearing his costume just check the link on my profile, since this site is pretty "special" about letting you add links :S**

**My initial idea was that Reese was wearing a ridiculous costume, (I wasn't even sure which one) but then the idea of a Superman one came to me and it was perfect. I personally see Reese more like Batman, but the Batman costume is quite sober, so I don't think Reese would have had a problem with it. The Superman one on the other hand, with the shiny color and tight pants, well, I think Reese would have a had thing or two to say to Finch about it :P**


End file.
